moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Bill/Friday the 13th
Category:Expanded pages Bill is a fictional camp counselor and murder victim and a supporting character featured in the 1980 slasher film Friday the 13th. Played by actor Harry Crosby, he was one of eight people to be murdered by the psychopathic Pamela Voorhees. Biography Bill was one of seven camp counselors hired by Steve Christy to oversee renovation and repairs at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. He enjoyed spending time with his co-workers and grew close to a woman named Alice Hardy. When they weren't busy fixing up roofs or straightening up the archery range, the counselors took some time to themselves to go swimming in the lake. Bill was present when another counselor, Ned Rubinstein, faked a drowning episode just so he could make a move on his co-worker Brenda. A short time later, Alice was inspecting one of the cabins when she spotted a snake slithering underneath one of the beds. Bill and the others rushed over in response to her scream and Alice asked Bill to "call" the snake out of hiding to which he replied, "How do you call a snake?" As it turned out however, Bill took care of the matter by chopping the snake into pieces with two blows from a machete. Later that evening, a terrible thunderstorm struck the camp, forcing Bill, Alice and Brenda to stay inside the main cabin (Ned and the others were elsewhere). To pass the time, Bill entertained the young women by playing his guitar. Brenda recommended playing Monopoly, but Alice and he balked at the idea until Brenda spiced up the suggestion by declaring that they would be playing "Strip Monopoly". Though nervous at first, ample supplies of beer and marijuana helped Bill to loosen up. As the evening wore on however, matters took a twisted turn for the macabre. What Bill had yet to realize, was that a serial killer named Pamela Voorhees had been stalking through the camp site murdering all of the camp counselors. When the power in the cabins went down, Bill went off to the generator shed to check on the gas. Mrs. Voorhees attacked him, slicing his throat with her hunting knife/dagger. She then pin-cushioned his body against the door with several more arrows. Alice found Bill's corpse only moments later. Friday the 13th (1980) Notes & Trivia * The character of Bill was created by director Sean S. Cunningham and writers Victor Miller and Ron Kurz. * Playing the role of Bill is actor Harry Crosby's first work in a theatrically released feature film. It is also his first work in the horror genre. * Bill is the ninth character killed in the Friday the 13th film series and the ninth and final murder victim of Pamela Voorhees. His death however, took place off-screen. He is the fourth male victim killed in the series and the seventh member of the 1979 group to be killed (including Annie Phillips who never made it to the camp). * Actor Harry Crosby was 21-years-old when he began working on Friday the 13th. * Actor Harry Crosby is the son of legendary actor/singer Bing Crosby. IMDB; Harry Crosby; Trivia * Bill is one of two characters in the movie who is both killed off-camera and has their throat slit. The other is Claudette from the 1958 flashback. * Harry Crosby actually played the guitar during the later scenes in the main cabin. Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood * Harry Crosby became close friends with actor Ron Millkie, who played Officer Dorf in Friday the 13th. See also External Links * * Bill at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Keywords 1970s; Deceased characters; Characters who are killed off-camera; Characters who have their throats slit; Pamela Voorhees victims; Victim ---- Category:Characters with biographies